Jealousy
by Rustling of Leaves
Summary: "A sentiment which is born in love and which is produced by the fear that the loved person might prefer someone else." Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you're even considering going out with this guy." Ian stated in a disapproving tone, his hands crossed. Amy rolled her eyes at the Brit and went back to applying her lip balm, whilst checking herself in the mirror.

"I'm not considering going out with him." Amy replied, still applying her makeup.

"Oh, good, I thought you were actually going to go out with that..."

"I meant, I'm not considering going out with him anymore, I've already decided that I'm going out with him." Amy said, smiling brightly at Ian with her freshly glossed lips. She snapped shut the cap of the balm and walked straight past him, to her cupboard.

"Say what now?"

"Oh, come on Ian! It's just a small date. He's going to take me out for some tacos, and then we're going to catch the midnight show of 'Les Misérables'. Now, what looks better on me; Caribbean Blue," Amy held up a shoulderless mini dress that was a piercing light blue color. "Or... Madly Mauve?" Amy held up another dress, this one halter style.

"Tacos? And a movie?" Ian scoffed. "What a cheapskate."

"It's a first date, Ian. Plus, I was the one who told him to keep it low profile. And, anyway, why do you care so much about who I go out with?" Amy said, finally deciding on the mauve dress, as she set it down on her four poster bed.

"I just, I ran a background sketch on him and I found out that he had a motorcycle. Now I don't know what you think that means, but to me it just spells trouble."

"You ran a _background sketch_ on him?" Amy questioned, raising her eyebrows at the figure heavily clad in Armani.

"Oh, it wasn't a thorough one. I just downloaded all the names of his acquaintances, colleagues and friends from the fifth grade up till now. Did you know that he had like five girlfriends in his entire life span?"

"Wow? That many?" Amy said, a worried look on her face.

"Yeah. Bet you don't want to go on that date anymore."

"Nope, still going." Amy said, smiling at Ian, once again brushing past him. She bent down near her shoe cabinet and pulled out from them a pair of black colored heels with a small rose attached on the side.

"Wha...? But you just came to know that he;"

"That he has had five girlfriends. Yes, Mr. Kabra, I heard you. And I seriously couldn't care less! Five girlfriends is not that much...and I bet one of them was a girl he befriended at a sand pit when he was five!"

"Well..."

The point is, we can never go on with the next chapter of our lives if we keep rereading the last one! We've gotta let go, and just move on."

"Then why didn't you ever let go of Korea?"

* * *

**And that was exactly 500 words. R&R!**

**-_The G.W._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Sorry for the confusion, but 'Jealousy' was planned to be a one-shot. I guess I should have included that in the summary. Well, can't let you guys down; so now it's a two-shot.**

* * *

_"Then why didn't you ever let go of Korea?"_

Amy's muscles tensed up, and Ian could see how uncomfortable she was.

"I-I, w-what do y-you mean?" Amy's stutter was back. "Ian, don't you remember? You apologized to me after the Vesper situation and I clearly said that I forgive you."

"And you went and kissed Rosenbloom three seconds after." Ian could see that Amy's eyes were slowly turning watery; she was probably thinking about Jake. He had dumped her five months into their relationship. Ian immediately felt horrible for saying that.

"Amy, I'm sorry-"

"I-I have to go, Ian." Amy said quietly, wiping away her tears. "See ya." She grabbed her clutch and slipped on her heels; and with that was out the door. Ian watched her from the window. Amy's date was out, waiting for her before his Lamborghini. He opened the door for her, as she gracefully stepped into the passenger seat. The guy got into _his_ seat, and very soon, the car had sped off.

Ian had never got to tell her how beautiful she looked tonight.

* * *

** Well, that was it.**

_**-Ghost.**_


End file.
